


The Family Galliard

by madameseahorse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, F/M, Light Angst, Manga Spoilers, Snuggling, Song fic, The Curse of Ymir, Titan Shifters, contemplating life, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameseahorse/pseuds/madameseahorse
Summary: In which Pieck is a personal heater, Porco suffers, and life and death are pondered. Merry Christmas. Pair with Judy Garland's "Have yourself a Merry little Christmas" for best results.





	The Family Galliard

Pieck would give up the Cart Titan in two years. Porco tried not to think about it. It was part of their duty as warriors to live and die for Marley. He knew that. He was ready to inherit the Armored Titan. Had Reiner not cheated in some way, he would have two years left instead of nine.

That was seven years without Pieck. His best friend after his brother. Marcel was dead, though. They had fought, like all siblings did, but he was gone. Dead for almost a decade.

He would have only have two years to live had he not been killed.

In a way, Porco was glad he had inherited a titan after his brother. He couldn't imagine living year after year without Marcel. Without Pieck. At least the Curse of Ymir meant that there was a definite end.

He heard soft cursing. Sleepily, he looked around. Pieck was no longer in the bed beside him. The sheets were still warm. A little too warm. She might be sick.

"Pieck?" he called.

"Pokko? Go back to sleep. I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes at his nickname. Peering over her side of the bed, he saw her on all fours.

"You hurt yourself?" she had a cut on her face that was almost healed, but he could see the steam.

"Oh, I fell out of bed. Scratched myself," she said casually, "I'm surprised that you didn't hear me."

He heard a thud like thirty minutes ago. Was that her?

"Damn it, Pieck. You should have woken me up!" he groaned.

"I was handling it."

He knelt down beside her and felt her forehead. She leaned into his touch.

"You're burning up."

"I cut myself. My body is just healing the cut."

"That's crap. You've gotta be careful. You're

not as young as you used to be."

She held up her hands. He picked her up, marveling at how light she felt in his arms.

"It's hot," she whined. It was snowing outside and the room they were in was poorly insulated.

"Can you take my nightgown off? My hands aren't cooperating," Pieck asked sheepishly.

He nodded, mouth suddenly dry. It was one thing to share a bed. The inn they were staying at only had one room available.

"You've seen me naked," she said.

"Yeah, in your titan form. It doesn't even have breasts or genitalia."

"Titans don't have genitalia."

"Then why blush?"

"I'm not," he replied, hoping she couldn't see him blushing.

A song came on the radio in the room next to them.

"Is that Christmas music?" Pieck asked.

"We are in a country that is Christian. Well, until Marley takes it over."

Marley did not like religion. Porco understood. They had been driven to the edge of extinction by followers of Ymir. Part of him still felt bad for this country. They had no idea what was coming.

Pieck was singing along to the music. She was off-key and didn't know all of the words.

"Next year all our troubles will be miles away."

If only. Next year, she would have a year to live. In two years, she'd be-

"I'm dying, Porco."

Their eyes met. Sweat beaded down her face.

"Right." With trembling hands, he began to unbutton her nightgown.

"Do you get heat flashes, too?"

He nodded.

"Sometimes," he muttered.

She giggled.

"I am getting old, aren't I?"

He focused on unfastening the second button.

"I know it's hard on you."

"What, you getting old?" he scoffed, working on the fourth button.

"The Curse of Ymir. It is hard on us. Mr. Zeke didn't need glasses until he inherited the Beast Titan. I have trouble walking on two feet. I know that worries you. You act like it makes you mad, but I know it worries you."

"Of course. You're my friend."

She smiled.

"Your ears are steaming," she whispered softly.

"Shut up." He unfastened the last button and went to pull her arm out of her sleeve.

"Pokko, I'm not a doll. If break my arm, it'll heal."

"I know," he murmured. Even though they could heal their bodies, his heart would never be the same if he broke her arm. Pieck let him undress her at his own pace. He didn't let his eyes linger too long on her breasts, but took a mental note of how beautiful they looked.

"Snuggle me?"

Snuggle a girl with a titan's body temperature who was practically making him steam? Oh, and who had wonderful breasts?

"Course."

Satisfied, she snuggled her face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her. The heat from her now naked body was overwhelming in more ways than one.

"Merry Christmas, Pokko."

He smiled and pressed a chaste kiss onto her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Pieck."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! Have an angsty story about the Curse of Ymir! Inspired by the scene in The Family Stone where they are listening to Judy Garland sing, "Have yourself a Merry little Christmas." Diane Keaton's character is dying of cancer.   
> She and her husband are lying in bed and she unbuttons her shirt to reveal her mastectomy scars. It's really bittersweet and   
> romantic. I hope I captured the mood and the feels in this fic.


End file.
